


Quite

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I woke up on a street, dried blood on my face, garbage under the back. It wasn’t such an extraordinary thing for me. Child of an alcoholic abusive father, member of some low street gang".  ps I just love these two ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite

**Author's Note:**

> and don't be too harsh I really tried, though I still pretty suck at english xD

I woke up on a street, dried blood on my face, garbage under the back. It wasn’t such an extraordinary thing for me. Child of an alcoholic abusive father, member of some low street gang. They all were bloody liars, those teachers and all the famous people from the TV, telling you how you can be anyone and achieve anything in your life you want. Yeah, right. Some people just weren’t born to fly.

\- You look like trash.

I raised my gaze and saw unknown fella, not really much older than me. Great, exactly what I needed in that moment, some “concern citizen” to read me a lecture. 

\- You don’t say.

The weird guy turned his face away from me smirking.

\- What a shame to see such a capable young man waste his potential. And wear such a cheap clothing, – he added after several seconds chuckling.

\- Listen, fashion dude, I don’t know what you want from me, but I’m not interested. In anything.

\- Even if I make you and offer you can’t refuse? 

The guy was total nuts and kind of creep. Don’t get me wrong, but who normally appears in front of strangers and begins to play a fairy godmother? It doesn’t happen. Especially with me. In my lawless surroundings I learned one thing pretty clear: everything had its sequences. 

\- Try all you want, knock yourself out, - I said laughing a little bit uneasy. The pain in the chest was screaming as I tried to sit. Probably one or two of my ribs were cracked. Just perfect.

\- Here, let me help you, - the guy got closer and put my arm over his shoulders. – Medical check-up first, then we can talk business.

\- Bossy, aren’t you? – I mumbled trying to catch my breath. Maybe my condition was a lit bit worse than I expected it to be.

\- Quite.

***  
I’ve been sitting in that uncomfortable chair for a few hours now and was relieved when the silence in the hospital room was finally broken by a weak sigh. 

\- You know I hate it when you do it, boss. You have me for catching bullets and doing risky business. Couldn’t you wait for a few more hours for me to get there?

\- Some deals, my friend, can’t simply wait. Just like people that sometimes can be so eager for their own good.

Look at him. Laying on a bed, IV in his arm. Less than 5 minutes back in the world of living and he’s already bringing his philosophical crap on me.

\- I see you’re feeling yourself better, boss, - I commented a little harsh.

Elias smiled easily reading frustration and anger on my face.

\- Quite.


End file.
